VOCALOID and Pokémon: Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon
by AmyCamila111
Summary: 9 Friends were just enjoying their time in Alola, but something will change their lives as they are now headed for the journey to become the Island Challenge Champions in the Alola Region.
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge: The First Vacation and a Mysterious Chase**

 _Notes:_

 _1\. I am recently playing Pokèmon Ultra Moon after getting it as a surprise Christmas present._

 _2\. This will be a crossover with VOCALOID and Pokèmon Ultra Moon_

 _3\. I will try to remember most of the storyline._

 _4\. This has spoilers for Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon_

 _x x x x x x x x x x_

Luka Megurine was finished packing thr bags of her and and her 5 friends: Miku Hatsune, Kagamine Twins Rin and Len, MEIKO and KAITO. They were going for a 7 month vacation in Alola.

"Everyone! The bags are done!" She called them.

The others arrived with their passports.

"This is gonna be the best vacation to Alola ever!" Miku chirped.

"I can't wait to meet some awesome Pokémon!" Rin cheered.

"Girls, calm down." MEIKO said, sighing as the girls almost destroyed a vase of the Crypton House.

"MEIKO. Let them enjoy the moment." KAITO added, patting the brunette in the back.

"Piko and Fukase are waiting for us in the Alola Airport!" Len remembered that his 2 best friends were already at Alola. "Let's go!"

The Crypton Family went to the airport. And after a long plane ride, they arrive to the Alola region.

"Hey!" a young boy's voice was heard. "Over here!"

"It's Piko! Let's go!" Luka pointed at the direction the source of the voice, who was indeed Utatane Piko.

Piko waved at them. Three strange creatures were with him.

"Hi, Piko!" Rin said, hugging the boy.

"You did come!" Piko smiled.

"I see that you got a headstart on a Pokemon journey." Luka saw the three creatures.

"Yes. These are my Pokémon." Piko introduced his 3 friends. "This is Coral the Popplio."

A blue seal Pokémon clapped her back legs together anf barked happily.

"This is Peridot the Rockruff." Piko introduced a rock puppy Pokémon, who jumped to Miku's arm and licked her face.

"That tickles!" Miku laughed.

"And this is Zane the Riolu." When Piko showed a blue and black bipedal anubis-like Pokémon, the latter hid behind Piko's leg.

"Zane. They're just friends." Piko was talking to the Riolu. "There's no need to be afraid of them."

The Riolu barked nervously.

"Sorry about Zane." Piko said nervously. "I had just gotten him as an egg."

"Piko?" Rin realized Piko was alone. "Where's Fukase?"

"He's at the hotel you two are going. We just moved here yesterday." Piko told his story.

"You two live here now?!" MEIKO was shocked.

"Yes. Our mother had gotten a job here." Piko laughed nervously. "Now let's get a taxi so you can get yourselves and your bags to the hotel."

Everyone nodded and waited for a taxi.

Meanwhille, far away, a young girl with blond hair was seen running away from two workers in white. The girl was wearing a bag on her left shoulder, where inside she hid a strange nebula-like Pokémon with blue eyes. She took an elevator that led to the top floor of the location she was in. As she reached a dead end, the workers had found her. She then saw two people wearing white and blue robotic outfits who were also after her. The bag started glowing. The girl saw that the Pokémon was going to use Teleport. The move was used and she was semt far away from the workers.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 1: First Pokémom

**Chapter 1: First Pokèmon**

 _Notes:_

 _1\. I decided to play some Pokémon Ultra Moon some more while making this story._

 _2\. I may or may not forget some parts... Sorry..._

 _x x x x x x x x x_

Three months had passed ever since Miku, Luka, Rin, Len, MEIKO and KAITO started their vacation to Alola. Life at the Virtual World was hard, but they still got used to the world of Pokémon.

"I can't believe Piko just got his first 3 Pokémon!" Rin pouted.

"Maybe he was learning how to protect himself from the nightmares." Luka added. She always called everything that was against the albino boy nightmares.

"I heard there's a festival at Iki Town." KAITO chirped. "Should we go?!"

"Of course, KAITO." MEIKO sighed.

"I'm gonna go take a walk." Miku said as she picked up her bags and left the hotel room.

Miku had always loved going to stroll outside the buildings to relieve herself from stress. A hiss was heard.

"What was that?!" She looked around.

She then saw a brown and yellow mongoose like creature called a Yungoos. The Yungoos hissed.

Miku thought about running when three Pokémon appeared. A green and beige owl named Rowlet, a black and red cat named Litten and a different Popplio. The three Pokémon prepared themselves to fight the Yungoos, but the wild Pokémon had fled.

"Hey! Come back!" A voice was heard.

A boy with red hair and red eyes, one of them is blind, runs to the Pokémon.

"You three worried me." The boy said to the three Pokémon. "What would have Professor Kukui said whe...?" He then saw Miku. "Miku?!"

"Fukase?!" Miku was surprised to see the boy, Satoshi Fukase, Piko's brother.

"It is so good to see you again!" Fukase hugged Miku. "I was so worried!"

"These three Pokémon saved me." Miku said, petting the Litten and Popplio.

"Hello, cousin!" A voice was heard.

"Ah! Professor Kukui!" Fukase said as he turned to his left and saw Professor Kukui behind him.

"Why, hello, Fukase. Have the Pokémon behaved with you, yeah?" Kukui said as he petted Fukase's hair.

"These three saved my friend Hatsune Miku." Fukase said as he introduced Miku to Kukui.

"Hello." Miku waved.

"Alola, Miku!" Kukui waved back at Miku.

"Huh?" Miku was confused.

"That's how locals say 'hello' in Alola." Fukase said.

"It looks like these Pokémon want to be your partner." Kukui said as hebsaw the three Pokémon looking at Miku. "Would you like the Fire type, Litten, the water type, Popplio, or the grass type, Rowlet?"

Miku was thinking, she knows Piko has a Popplio and she thinks Fukase has a Litten. She went to the Rowlet.

"Hello, little one." She said to the owl Pokémon. "Do you want to be my friend?"

The Rowlet hooed happily and flew to Miku's hands.

"I think it wants to be your first partner." Fukase smiles.

"Indeed she does." Kukui nodded. "This Rowlet is a Female."

"I see."

Miku named the Rowlet "Michaela", in honor of the first character she played in mothy's Seven Deadly Sins.

"Now I'll be back and have one of these two be a friend to someone else." Kukui said.

"Ok. Thanks, professor." Fukase smiled.

Professor Kukui, Litten and Popplio had left.

"Well, Miku. Do you want to come to my house? My mother has a gift for you and the others." Fukase gave Miku an invitation.

"Sure!" Miku chirped and went back to the hotel. With Michaela flying next to her.

MEIKO, Luka, Rin, Len and KAITO were already outside.

"Oh..." Miku felt surprised. "Hey, guys."

"What took you so long?" MEIKO crossed her arms.

"And why do you have a Pokémon with you?" Rin eyed the Rowlet.

"This is Michaela the Rowlet. She saved me from a Pokèmon." Miku showed the Rowlet.

"Aw man. Now I want a Pokémon..." Len felt jealous.

"Well, do you want to go to Fukase's house?" Miku said as she remembered Fukase's invitation.

"Sure. Why not?" MEIKO shrugged.

And so, the Cryptonloids walked to Piko and Fukase's house, which was 4 minutes away from the hotel by foot.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 2: Galaco's presents

**Chapter 2:** **Galaco's Presents**

 _Notes:_

 _1\. Forgot to mention that Piko and Fukase live in the house the player lives in._

 _2\. Don't worry. The other Cryptonloids will get Pokémon too._

 _x x x x x x x x x x x_

Miku and company arrived to Piko and Fukase's house. Luka rang the doorbell on the wall.

"Come in." A woman's voice said.

The door open, revealing a woman with half blond, half brown hair with red, blue and yellow streaks and brown eye.

"Hello, Miss Galaco." Rin said, bowing. "Are Piko and Fukase here?"

"Oh. Yes." Galaco answered. "Boys. You have visitors."

"Let them in, Mom." Fukase's voice is heard.

Galaco invited the 6 friends over and they saw that the house still had boxes to unpack.

"You're still **NOT** done unpacking?!" MEIKO was surprised.

"Fukase and Piko had their time getting Pokémon from Dad. He's a Pokémon Breeder." Kaai Yuki, Piko and Fukase's little sister, who just turned 11, said as she petted the family's Meowth.

"By the way, Mom? Did you bring the presents?"

"Of course, I did, Yuki." Galaco said as she brought a basket with 5 Pokèballs in it.

"Thank you, Miss Galaco" Luka smiled.

Piko and Fukase appeared.

"Everyone! You're here!" Piko said as he hugged Luka and MEIKO.

"Hey, Piko." MEIKO said as he petted his hair, but the P shaped ahoge popped up again.

"Do you want to pick your Pokémon?" Fukase asked.

"Why don't we go outside?" KAITO shruged. Everyone else nodded and went to the front yard of the house. Galaco stayed inside.

"Ok, Luka. You're the first to select." Piko clapped as he gave them the basket.

Luka picked up the Pokéball in the middle.

"Ah. You chose Eevee." Fukase said as Luka made her choice.

Luka threw the Pokéball to the air and out of it came out a brown and beige fox like creature. The Eevee chirped in joy. The Eevee also had a ribbon, meaning that it was a Female.

"Hello, little one." Luka said as she petted Eevee. Eevee smiled.

"You're next, MEIKO." Piko said as MEIKO was making her decision.

MEIKO grabbed the Pokèball on the bottom left and looked at it.

" _MEITO... This is for you..._ " MEIKO thought of her long lost older brother, who she thought he was missing for several years.

She threw the Pokéball and out of it came a light blue mouse creature covered in ice

"An Alolan Sandshrew. I always wanted one." Yuki said as she saw the creature.

"You still have an egg." Fukase said while looking at an egg Yuki got from Kiyoteru, which looks like it's about to hatch.

Rin was next and she picked the Pokéball on the top left. She threw it and out of it came an iconic yellow like mouse creature.

"Oh my gosh! A Pikachu!" Rin cheered as she went to the Pikachu. "We are going to be fast friends!"

Len grabbed the Pokéball on the bottom right. He threw it and out of it came a beige creature that has a skull on its head.

"A Cubone." Len saw the Pokèmon. "I don't mind."

KAITO grabbed the last Pokéball and threw it. Out of it came a black and red fox like Pokémon.

"I always wanted a Zorua!" KAITO said as he grabbed the Zorua.

"Everyone's happy." Fukase said. "Shall we go to the festival?"

"Hold it." Miku said. "How about a Multi battle?!"

Everyone looked at Miku.

"A multi battle already?!" MEIKO said as she and the Sandshrew did a 'what the hell' face.

"I always wanted to battle." Fukase said.

"The first one will be Miku and me vs. Fukase and Piko." Luka said.

"That is a good idea!" Rin said. "Let's go!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4: Miku & Luka vs Fukase & Piko

**Chapter 3: Miku and Luka vs. Fukase and Piko**

 _Notes:_

 _1\. This is the first Pokèmon battle I write in a fanfic._

 _2\. I hope I have good luck_

 _x x x x x x x x x x x_

Miku and Luka are standing on the left side of the lawn while Piko and Fukase are standing on the left side.

"Go, Piko! Go Fukase!" Len cheered.

"Knock them out, Miku and Luka!" Rin cheered.

Piko looked at a Pokéball with a raindrop, meaning that's Coral's Pokèball.

" _Here goes..._ " Piko thought.

"Rocky! I choose you!" Fukase threw a Pokéball and out of it came a Litten.

" _So it was a Litten_ " Miku thought.

"Coral! Let your song be heard!" Piko threw Coral's Pokéball. The Popplio came out of it.

"Michaela! Come on out!" Miku threw Michaela's Pokèball. The Rowlet came out of it.

"Don't let me down, Eevee!" Luka threw Eevee's Pokéball and the Evolution Pokémon came out of it.

"Battle Begin!" MEIKO said, acting as a referee.

"Alright, Michaela! Use Leafage on Coral!" Miku gave an attack command.

Michaela made balls of leaves and fired them at Coral.

"Not if I can help it!" Fukase yelled. "Rocky! Make a shield with Embler!"

Rocky fired... fire from its mouth and made a barrier of fire that blocked the Leafage.

"Whoa!" Len and Rin gasped in unison.

"Ok. It's my turn." Luka breathed. "Eevee! Use Sand Attack!"

"Coral! Use Water Gun!" Piko gave an attack command... Too fast.

Before Eeve attacked, Coral had fired water at it, hitting it.

"Eevee?!" Luka was surprised.

Eevee had anime spirals, signaling it was defeated.

"Eevee is unable to continue." MEIKO said.

Luka used the Pokéball to send Eevee back in.

"You can rest now, Eevee." Luka sighed.

"Alright. It's starter vs. starters." Fukase said.

"I won't give up! Michaela! Use Peck!" Miku shouted.

"Use Tackle, Rocky!" Fukase commanded.

Rocky charged at Michaela, but Michaela flew away at the last second.

"What?!" Fukase shouted as Michaela dodged.

The Rowlet charged at the Litten and pecked it so hard the cat Pokémon was defeated.

"Litten is unable to battle!" MEIKO said.

"You did so well, Rocky... You deserve a good rest." Fukase as he sent Rocky to the Pokéball.

"Now where is the...?" Miku looked around for Coral.

Michaela turned around to see Coral jumping behind her.

"Coral! Use Icy Wind!" Piko said.

" _ **ICY WIND**_ " Everyone except Piko said in unison.

Coral breathed a wind of ice at Michaela, sending the owl Pokémon to the ground. The Rowlet was defeated.

A huge silence occured until MEIKO raised her arms.

"Rowlet is unable to battle. The winners are the team of Utatane Piko, Popplio, Satoshi Fukase and Litten!" She said.

"Yay!" Piko cheered. "We did it, Fukase!"

"How did you do that?!" Miku asked.

"Dad must have taught me the strategies of battle." Piko answered.

A few minutes later, everyone had a conversation while heading towards Iki Town.

"How's your egg, Yuki?" Rin said as Yuki saw the egg glow.

"It's about to hatch!" Yuki said.

Everyone had stopped walking and saw the unfolding of Yuki's first Pokémon.

The egg broke and a silver fox creature with six tails hatched.

"Wow! An Alolan Vulpix!" Piko said amazed.

"It is so gorgeous!" Luka chirped.

"So cute!" KAITO cooed.

"Hello, Vulpix." Yuki said and the Vulpix rubbed its head on the girl.

"It likes you already." MEIKO said.

"Welcome to the family, Vulpix." Fukase added.

And everyone had a good laugh about it.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
